


O que está em um nome

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Quando Harry e Ginny contaram para Luna o nome que eles haviam decidido dar para sua filha mais nova, não veio o sorriso automático que eles estavam esperando, mas sim um tanto de confusão.





	O que está em um nome

Quando Harry e Ginny contaram para Luna o nome que eles haviam decidido dar para sua filha mais nova, não veio o sorriso automático que eles estavam esperando, mas sim um tanto de confusão.

"Você não gostou ?" Ginny perguntou segurando a mão dela, enquanto Harry segurava a pequena Lily Luna.

"Não é que eu não gostei, é que não segue muito o padrão dos nomes que vocês deram pros seus filhos até agora. E eu me pergunto porque vocês escolheram esse nome"

E Luna já suspeita suspeitava o porque. Lily Luna tinha sido a primeira criança concebida desde que os três haviam decidido ficarem juntos, até onde ela sabia havia uma possibilidade grande da menina ter sido concebida até quando os três estavam na mesma cama. Ela suspeitava que aquele nome havia sido dado por culpa, tentando fazer ela se sentir incluída em algo que na verdade só pertencia a Ginny e Harry.

Depois de um pouco de pressão do casal, Luna lhes contou o que estava na sua mente, ela esperava consolações, mas o que aconteceu foi Harry e Ginny se entreolharem e Harry dizer :

“Isso é estúpido”

Seguido por Ginny :

“Tão estúpido”

“O que ?”

“Nós na verdade usamos o mesmo padrão que nós sempre usamos ao escolher os nomes dos nossos filhos” Ginnny disse.

“Mas eu estou viva, vocês nomearam ela em honra de alguma outra Luna que eu não conheço que morreu ?”

“O padrão não é pessoas mortas Luna. Mas sim pessoas que salvaram nossas vidas”

“Bem, ainda não faz sentido. Claro nós nos ajudamos durante a guerra, mas eu não sei se eu poderia ser definida como alguém que em particular salvou a vida de vocês”

“Você nos salva todo dia, quando você conversa com a gente, quando você nos beija, quando você nos acalma, quando você é paciente e quando você fica irritada e diz que nos diz que nós estamos sendo teimosos e idiotas. Não foi necessário você morrer para nos salvar, você nos inspira a viver” Ginny disse.

“E nós não achamos que seria necessário fazer você se sentir incluída porque você é parte da família. Nossas crianças te amam e nós amamos os gêmeos também”

“Obrigada, eu...obrigada”

“De nada” Harry e Ginny disseram juntos.

“Agora me deixe segurá-la” Luna disse.

“Okay” Harry disse passando o bebê para os braços de Luna.

Luna sorriu, olhou para o bebê e disse :

“Prazer em conhecê-la Lily Luna”


End file.
